1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button waterproofing structure.
2. Related Background Art
On-vehicle audio equipment is provided with buttons for pushing operation on a front panel. Since the on-vehicle audio equipment is used by being installed in a cabin, it is generally designed so as not to be waterproof. In the case where the audio equipment of this type is mounted on a ship, yacht, boat, motorcycle, and the like, rainwater, seawater, etc. may intrude through a gap between the button and the front panel. Therefore, the intrusion of rainwater, seawater, etc. is prevented by covering the button with a rubber (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H3-28583
However, if the button is covered with a rubber, the design grade is low, and a sense of high class is lost.